Fluorspar ores often contain zinc sulfide and the fluorspar and sulfides are separated by a froth flotation procedure in which the sulfides are obtained as a flotation concentrate. This concentrate, which may also contain pyrite, is then submitted to a further froth flotation procedure in order to separate the zinc sulfide from the iron sulfide since the zinc values may be sold to a zinc smelter for ultimate conversion to zinc metal. However, a small amount of calcium fluoride is usually carried over in the concentrate and can make the zinc sulfide less desirable to the zinc smelter because of the resultant interfering fluoride. Therefore it is desirable to remove as much calcium fluoride from the zinc concentrate as possible, thereby producing a desirable product which is readily accepted by zinc smelters.